


Star Crossed

by bangster_12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aries and Gemini, Fluff, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: Sehun believes in everything written by the stars. So when it was said he had to wear red for luck, he will. When it said that a Taurus was perfect for him, then he will believe it. So when it was said that a Gemini will only bring misfortune, then he must avoid them at all cost. But what will happen if his heart will challenge his beliefs? Will he let it stop him from falling in love with someone who just makes everything feel so right?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt SH-37.

**PROLOGUE**

Sehun was already almost out the door when he remembered what was missing in his OOTD. He hurried back to his room and grabbed the bracelet that he recently got from a novelty shop. The shop owner told him that it will bring him good luck. It was just a simple bracelet, with red thread and a single ornament, ram’s horns. The symbol for Aries, his zodiac sign.

Sehun seriously follows what his horoscope would say because everything will go right for him when he does. He stood in front of his mirror and pulled on the sleeves of his orange sweater. His horoscope said that orange would be a lucky color for him.

“Today will be a lucky day!” he said to himself and smiled. He always says positive things to himself every morning.

He can hear the strumming of the guitar and he knew that his best friend was awake. Sehun ran towards the door to avoid him. He likes his best friend but he just can’t handle a recently woken up Chanyeol or he’ll end up late to class.

Well, he didn’t have an early class but if he wants to catch a glimpse of his crush, he should be on the campus earlier. Ahn Bo-Hyun, senior and captain of the basketball club, has been Sehun’s crush since he was in high school and one of the many reasons why he transferred to the same university. He wasn’t even sure that Senior Ahn knows who he is but Sehun can’t help but admire the guy. He was smart, athletic, popular, and kind. He was the ideal man for Sehun and the stars agree. Bo-Hyun is a Taurus and according to the cosmos, an Aries-Taurus pairing is a well-balanced relationship that will result in a blissful and happy life. And although Sehun knows that guys like his Senior Ahn won’t give him time of the day, that doesn’t diminish the torch he holds for the guy. 

And it took him years of quiet admiration, while loud declarations when he’s with his friends, but Sehun decided that he will finally confess to his crush. 

The basketball club always run drills in the morning at the open court so Sehun rushed towards there. There were already quite a handful of spectators, admirers like him. Mostly girls. They can’t help it, their basketball club was pretty famous with a lot of handsome guys. Too cliche, Sehun knows, but it’s the truth. The girls loudly cheered and Sehun had to roll his eyes. The team didn’t do anything other than passing the ball around but apparently, that excited them.

“Stop it!”

Sehun looked up to see Ahn Bo-Hyun jogging towards him. Sehun looked down to see the ball rolling towards him. He immediately bent down to stop the ball from rolling further away. He picked it up in time for Senior Ahn to reach Sehun.

“Here,” Sehun handed the ball to Senior Ahn. Despite his bravado, Sehun’s hands and voice were shaking.

“Thanks,” Senior Ahn took the ball from him and smiled. “Hey, you’re Sehun, right?”

“Yes, Senior Ahn,” Sehun was shocked that his Senior Ahn knows him and his name.

“We went to the same school in high school, right? I think I recognized you cheering for our team in high school.”

“Yes, Senior Ahn,” Sehun replied a little too excitedly.

“Please, call me Bo-Hyun,” Senior Ahn smiled. “After all, we were schoolmates...are schoolmates,” he grinned.

“Yo Bo-Hyun!”

“Coming!” Senior Ahn shouted back to his teammates who were calling him back to court. “So, see you around, Sehun.”

“See you,” Sehun managed to say.

“Cool bracelet,” Senior Ahn added before running back to court.

Sehun’s right hand reached for the bracelet on his left hand. “Thanks,” he muttered a little too late. 

Sehun smirked at the girls who eyed him enviously. Then Sehun walked, power-walked, towards the nearest restrooms so he could scream.

The stars were right, it really was going to be his lucky day.

“What happened to Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked as soon as he reached his chair.

“He talked to Ahn Bo-Hyun this morning so he’s been lovestruck since then,” Baekhyun sleepily muttered as he placed his head on his desk so he can sleep. “Please take notes for me, I’m too tired to stay awake.”

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo nudged his friend. “Sehun!”

“Kyungsoo! When did you get here?” 

“Just now,” Kyungsoo said as he took his seat. “So it’s true? You actually talked to Ahn Bo-Hyun? Like actually, literally talked to him? It wasn't imaginary this time?”

Sehun almost swooned recalling the encounter. “‘You’re Sehun, right?’”, Sehun reenacted their encounter. “I can’t, Soo!” Sehun squealed as he covered his pink face with his hands.

Kyungsoo can only shake his head but he was smiling widely. He knew about Sehun’s crush on this senior student so he’s happy that his friend was finally able to talk to his crush.

“Settle down, class,” their literature professor walked in.

Sehun was still on cloud nine so Kyungsoo just let him be, he hasn’t seen his friend that happy before. Baekhyun on his left was slightly snoring so he also let him be, he knew how tired his friend was working double shifts just to earn tuition money. Kyungsoo pulled out his recorder so he could record the lecture. He’s just glad Professor Choi wasn’t strict in class as long as you can pass his exams.

“Last time I told you I was going to give you a project for our class. So I’ve decided that everyone will be paired up and you will do a mini-play with your partner. I’m giving you at least three months to prepare. You can go all out with props and costumes or even place the play in a contemporary setting but the dialogues will remain the same,” Professor Choi said. There were already excited murmurs amongst his students. “I know, I know, you’re all too excited but to make everything challenging and fair, I will be the one giving you your pairs and what play you will be doing.”

There were scattered groans in the class as Professor Choi was reading off names from the list he was holding.

“Oh Sehun and Kim Junmyeon. You will be doing Romeo and Juliet.”

Kyungsoo poked Sehun hard to get his attention.

“What? Who’s doing me?” Sehun looked a little confused.

“We will be doing a play by pairs. You just got paired with Kim Junmyeon. And you’ll be doing Romeo and Juliet,” Kyungsoo repeated to him.

The color drained from Sehun’s face. “What? Kim Junmyeon? No, no, no...can we trade partners? Who’s your partner?”

“Baek. And we’re doing Macbeth,” Kyungsoo snorted. “Macbaek.”

“Please let’s trade. Wake Baek up.”

“No.”

“Please, Soo? Please? I’ll help you with the survey for your research.”

“Tempting, but no. And Professor Choi said we have to stick with our partners,” Kyungsoo said. 

“Oh, good lord. Why has it come to this?” Sehun bemoaned.

“Don’t be dramatic, Sehun. It will be fine. Besides, what’s wrong with Kim Junmyeon?”

 _Lots_ , Sehun wanted to say. “Please. Can’t we trade partners, Soo? Anyone but Kim Junmyeon. Just not him.”

“Why not me?”

Sehun froze then slowly turned around to see Kim Junmyeon glaring at him, waiting for his reply.

_Aries Horoscope: Wear something orange today. Always keep something red with you or anything resembling the symbol of fire. And always, always, don’t get involved with a Gemini as they will only bring misfortune._

Sehun gulped as he’s trying to come up with an answer. Junmyeon continued to glare at him and Sehun just wanted to disappear. 

Where did all his luck go?

**⭐ ACT 01 ⭐**

Sehun was all dressed up, all red this time. He needed all the luck in the world. But he was still lounging in his dorm, watching Netflix but he wasn't really watching. He kept glancing at the clock and dreading each second that passed.

"Will you stop that?"

Sehun jumped at the sudden outburst of his roommate. He thought Chanyeol was asleep with the way he was lying on the sofa with a book covering his face.

"What?" Sehun trying to act dumb.

"Are you or are you not going out?"

"What makes you say that?"

Chanyeol pulled the book off his face, turned to Sehun and just gave him a face like _'Really, dude?'_.

"Fine," Sehun sighed. "I have to meet this classmate. But I don't want to."

"Yeah, Baek and Soo told me. You're meeting Kim Junmyeon."

Sehun shivered. Just hearing his name gave him chills.

"Why do you hate the guy so much?"

It was his turn to give Chanyeol a look. 

"Duh, he's a Gemini. We don't mix."

It looked like Chanyeol was going to chuck him the book.

"You don't even know the guy. You haven't even spoken to him. How can you hate someone you don't know?" Chanyeol asked.

Sehun could give Chanyeol an essay. But he doesn't have the energy. He looked at the clock again. It was already an hour past their agreed meeting time.

"Well, it's too late now," Sehun shrugged. "No one waits past one hour, right?"

Chanyeol stood up, walked to where Sehun was sitting, and pulled him up like Sehun weighed nothing. Sehun was by no means small or light. Chanyeol was just strong.

"Sehun, Junmyeon is a Dean's Lister and he's part of the student council so yeah, I think the guy cares so much about his grade and I know he will still be waiting. Come on, I thought Arieses are not afraid of anything and love challenges?"

"There's a limit to everything," Sehun said. But he picked up his bag from the floor. "Ugh, will I survive this?"

Chanyeol laughed. "You sound like you're going to a war."

"Because I am," Sehun grumbled as he made his way to the door.

Sehun was hiding behind a bookshelf, spying on Junmyeon who was sitting all by himself and reading. Junmyeon would check his watch from time to time and then glance at the library's entrance. Sehun was practicing his apology in his head, trying to memorize it. He hates memorizing most of all. Nonetheless, Sehun was a smooth-talker, he always has been. He should be able to weasel out of this.

“This should be easy,” he told himself.

But when he looked back at where Junmyeon was sitting, he was gone.

"Where…"

"You're one hour late. Were you considering not coming at all?"

Sehun turned to see Junmyeon putting books back on the shelf close to where he was hiding.

"Oh...uhm...I…," Sehun tried to steady his nerves. "Actually, I was - " Sehun stopped. Junmyeon just looked at him from head to toe.

"Happy birthday," Junmyeon told him in deadpan.

"It's not my birthday! Just because I'm wearing red doesn't mean it's my birthday!"

Junmyeon just gave him a shrug.

"Look, I'm sorry for being late."

"No matter," Junmyeon waved his hand. "We're behind schedule now so we have no time to waste. Follow me."

"Oh, okay," Sehun frowned as he followed. He doesn't like to be bossed around.

As soon as they were seated, Junmyeon thrust an open book towards him.

"Since we were assigned Romeo and Juliet, let's do the open narration since it's famous. Then we will do the first meeting scene, then the death scene, and the close narration," Junmyeon handed him scribbled notes. "I think we'll just add the song in between."

"Wait, hang on, there's a song? We should sing?" Sehun asked as he looked at Junmyeon's detailed breakdown of what they were going to do.

"Weren't you listening to Prof. Choi?" Junmyeon asked.

"I was," Sehun lied. He hated lying but he needed to save face.

"Prof. Choi said we can choose to either to sing the song or just play it. Do you want to sing?" Junmyeon asked him.

"Ah, no," Sehun replied. "Do you want to sing?"

"I don't sing," Junmyeon said. "I still haven't picked the song yet so maybe you can help me choose one. Am I going too fast?"

"Yes," Sehun admitted. "Hang on, you already decided this. You didn't even ask me for my input in this!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Junmyeon leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked.

Sehun wanted to reach out and smack the smugness out of his classmate. He's disliking the guy more and more as seconds pass. The stars were right about his Gemini classmate.

Sehun pouted. "Fine. I don't have a better idea."

The other person's smile was triumphant and blinding that it was almost too hard for Sehun to glare.

Almost.

"Okay," Junmyeon gathered his things and placed them inside his bag. "We'll decide who's Romeo and Juliet at the next meeting."

"What? I am most definitely Romeo!" Sehun said. "And where are you going?"

"Back to my dorm," Junmyeon said. "I was about to leave when I saw you hiding from the bookshelf."

"I wasn't hiding!"

"Uh-huh," Junmyeon zipped his bag then extended his hand towards Sehun.

Sehun looked to the guy before him and at the hand he extended. Sehun wiped his hand before he shook Junmyeon's hand.

Junmyeon looked at him bewildered.

"I was asking for your phone," Junmyeon said.

Sehun can feel embarrassment on his face as he ducked his head and retrieved his phone from his bag.

"I knew that," Sehun said as he handed Junmyeon his phone.

"Do you always bullshit your way out of everything?" Junmyeon asked.

"Yep," Sehun grinned.

Junmyeon shook his head as he programmed his number in Sehun's phone then dialed his number. Sehun watched as Junmyeon's phone on the table rang. Junmyeon handed back Sehun's phone to him.

"We have each other's numbers now. Text me if you have questions or if you have chosen a song for our play."

Sehun watched as Junmyeon left the library without another word or a backward glance. He stared at his phone and checked at his call log to see the dialed number. He wanted to call Junmyeon back and give him a piece of his mind. He can’t have Junmyeon thinking that he was a slacker in group projects. Sehun may not be always on the Dean’s List but he’s most certainly not dumb enough to be a deadweight. 

Trust a Gemini to think they figured everything out by themselves.

It has been a week since their last meeting but Sehun hasn't heard anything from Junmyeon yet. Sehun had texted and called Junmyeon but the latter was not responding. Not even reading his messages. Who would give their number but wouldn't even text or call? Junmyeon was even absent from their Literature class. Sehun was so ready to give him a dress down.

So Sehun sought Junmyeon out. He also cares about his grades as much as Junmyeon does. He found his classmate sleeping in the student council office after Sehun ran into one of the council members and asked Junmyeon's whereabouts.

"Junmyeon!"

"Oh, God!" Junmyeon almost jumped out from his seat.

"No, just Sehun!"

Junmyeon rubbed the sleep from his eyes then put on his glasses.

"Sehun? What are you doing here?" Junmyeon looked around the room and was surprised to find it dark and quiet. "What time is it?"

"It's past seven in the evening,” Sehun looked at him in confusion. “Have you been sleeping here?”

“Must’ve been,” Junmyeon raised his hands above his head to stretch. “We had a meeting a while ago and then I don’t know what happened after.”

“Whatever,” Sehun dismissed what Junmyeon said and he sat on the chair across the sleepy man. “Dude, I’ve been calling and texting you but you didn’t even reply to a single one!”

“Sorry,” Junmyeon yawned. “I saw your messages.”

“And you chose to ignore them?”

“Ignore is such a strong word,” Junmyeon replied, trying to stifle a yawn. "I'm just too lazy to reply."

Sehun had the urge to yawn suddenly. “Junmyeon!”

“I wasn’t ignoring them,” Junmyeon said as he gathered his things. “I don’t have answers for you yet so that’s why I haven’t replied to any single messages you sent.”

“Well, you could’ve told me that!” Sehun told him. Then he just stared as Junmyeon was spacing out.

"What?" Junmyeon noticed that Sehun was just looking at him.

"Why do you look so tired?"

"Because I am tired!" Junmyeon answered. "The University Days start this Friday and we still have a lot of things to do!"

“Oh, please make the University Days fun this time. Last year was so boring.”

“Thanks for the pressure,” Junmyeon said.

"Being a chairman sucks, huh?"

"Big time!"

"But you have committees! Use them! Delegate!"

Junmyeon just gave him a look.

"Well, our literature grade will suffer then!" Sehun told him. "You were even absent yesterday!"

"Ahw, missed me?"

"Duh! We have a project due!"

"Relax, we'll nail that project."

"Junmyeon, please make sense!"

Junmyeon sighed. "We'll resume the project once the University Days are over."

"Thank you. Was that so hard?" Sehun asked.

"Yes. Especially when you're craving a burger. God, I need a burger."

"Now you said it, I want one!" Sehun complained.

They both got out of the office and were coming down the stairs when Junmyeon slipped and fell.

"Oh my god!" Sehun rushed and knelt beside Junmyeon's unmoving form. "Are you okay?"

"The floor's really cold and hard," Junmyeon replied. "I think I might just sleep here."

"Uh, no?" Sehun slowly helped Junmyeon sit up.

Junmyeon touched the back of his head.

"Ow."

"You got some nasty bump," Sehun felt at the back of Junmyeon's head too. "Do you feel nauseous? Dizzy?"

"Are you a doctor now?" Junmyeon asked.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice. I can leave you alone here in the stairs," Sehun replied.

"Just help me up."

Sehun gently helped Junmyeon to his feet.

"God, I'm so hungry," Junmyeon complained.

"It's past seven so the cafeteria is closed now. But the burger stand would still be open," Sehun said.

Junmyeon laid his head back on the metal backrest of the blue bench fronting the soccer field as he waited for Sehun to return.

"With cheese or without?" Sehun asked when he returned from buying the burgers.

"Without," Junmyeon accepted the burger and muttered his thanks. He almost moaned when he got to bite it.

"Good, right?"

"So good," Junmyeon agreed. “Have you thought of what song we’re going to use in our two-men play?”

“I was thinking...Shakespeare in Love? I mean, it’s apt. We’re doing Romeo and Juliet after all,” Sehun said.

“No. Too typical of a choice and I don’t think it would fit well with the story. Remember, these are two lovers who fell in love fast and hard.”

“And killed themselves,” Sehun muttered. “I don’t know. I don’t really listen to a lot of music these days. How about you?”

“I don’t know yet. I listen mostly when I study but I don’t think the songs in my playlist would also be appropriate for the play,” Junmyeon sighed. "Maybe I should ask Prof. Choi if we can go without music? Did he say that there must be music? Wait, I'm so confused right now."

“Why are you stressing about the music?”

Junmyeon shrugged. “I don’t know. I stress about a lot of things.”

“Yup, that’s a Gemini thing.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Go on,” Sehun urged him.

“Our play must stand out. I think it would be cool to have music playing when we do our lines. I thought it would be easy just picking a song. I didn’t even anticipate it would be this hard. I thought you could give me a perfect song.”

“Not really my area of expertise,” Sehun said.

There was a group walking towards the benches and Sehun looked up to see who they were. Sehun gasped when he realized who they were.

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Junmyeon was suddenly alert with Sehun’s change in demeanor. Junmyeon wanted to look where Sehun was looking but Sehun pulled him down. Junmyeon almost slid on the bench. “What are you doing?”

“Bo Hyun is walking towards here. He cannot see me like this! I look like a wreck! Oh my god, please just let him pass by.”

“Bo Hyun? You mean Ahn Bo Hyun? The --”

“Greatest man alive. The only man who matters,” Sehun said as he spied the passing group. He only straightened when the group passed by the benches.

“Is he your crush?” Junmyeon asked.

“Crush is a misnomer. He’s the love of my life. And all I ever wanted is to date him.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “What’s so great about him?”

“What’s not great about him?” Sehun sighed dreamily. “What am I doing? What were we talking about?”

“Do you always live in your head?”

“Sometimes,” Sehun grinned. “Everything’s better in my head. Okay, so we’ll discuss our play after the University Days?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon answered. “I think I can finish our scripts by then.”

“Good. It’s better if I could have it earlier so I can memorize Romeo’s lines. I’m not good at memorizing,” Sehun said.

“What? Say that again?”

“I said I’m not good at memorizing.”

“No! The earlier part. Something about Romeo?”

“Oh. Yeah, I want to memorize Romeo’s lines.”

“What makes you think you’ll be playing Romeo?” Junmyeon asked.

“Are you implying I’ll be Juliet? I can’t be Juliet! I’m too tall for the role!”

Junmyeon scoffed. “Oh, so now height has something to do with the role choice?”

“I’m not playing Juliet!”

“So am I!”

“We can’t be both Romeos!”

Junmyeon rubbed his temples. What he thought was a simple project turned out to be problematic.

“Okay, we’ll settle this after University Days. I’m too tired to argue with you,” Junmyeon said as he started to walk away.

“I will not play Juliet!” Sehun called after him. “And pay me back for the burger!”

**⭐ ACT 02 ⭐**

Sehun didn’t want to admit it but Junmyeon did fantastic in organizing the University Days. It was by far the most fun and well organized University Days they had.

Sehun enjoyed sending Junmyeon his daily messages of ‘I will play Romeo’. He knew the guy was stressed out but he can do with a little laugh. Junmyeon never replied but at least his messages were being read. A big improvement.

“It’s amazing, right?” Sehun told Chanyeol who he finally convinced to get out of their room to enjoy the last day of the festivities. 

Chanyeol would rather want to stay in their room with his keyboard and guitar but Sehun had managed to bring him out. While Chanyeol was just dressed casually in a grey oversized hoodie and baggy pants, Sehun was dressed to impress. He was wearing a fitting black turtleneck and matching denim pants and jacket. He had a feeling he would run into Bo-Hyun tonight as his horoscope mentioned that it would be a night that an Aries won’t forget.

“Is it always this fun?” Chanyeol asked as he bit a heart shaped cotton candy, his second for the night.

“No, it isn’t but this year is the most amazing,” Sehun said. 

They were heading towards the shooting booth when he saw Junmyeon rushing towards a tent with his councilors following him. It wasn’t impossible to spot Junmyeon because the latter was wearing an eye-catching bright orange sweater. 

“Hey, Chan, can I leave you here for a minute? I just have to check on something,” Sehun said.

“Where are Baek and Soo? Are they also here?” Chanyeol asked.

“Baek texted that they were going to try the Horror Booth.”

“Oh, horror booth! Can we just meet there?”

“Okay,” Sehun said and then the two departed. 

Sehun went to the tent to hear someone crying. He poked his head in to see the council hovering over a girl crying on a table with a crystal ball and fairy lights.

“You’re not allowed in here.”

Everyone looked up when Jongdae, one of the councilors, spotted Sehun on the entryway.

“Sehun? What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asked as he pulled Sehun inside the tent.

“Sorry, I was just...I saw you coming here,” Sehun replied. “What happened?”

“May was supposed to be our tarot reader and fortune teller but she can’t do it now because her boyfriend dumped her. She said she’s too heartbroken to read other people’s fates. She said her emotions will ruin the aura or something. And her replacement is still on her way. We have to open this booth, it’s one of the most requested booths. People are starting to line up.”

“Oh,” Sehun said. “Do you want me to take over for the meantime?”

“What?”

“I’m no tarot reader but I’m quite knowledgeable on zodiac signs. I think I can do it.”

“Are you sure?” Junmyeon asked. “It will be for two hours until the replacement arrives.”

“Yeah, sure. I can do it. Don’t stress about it much,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon sighed in relief. “Okay, thank you so much, Sehun,” he said as he called his councilors and told them about the plan. 

And it was a bad idea, for Sehun’s part at least. Not that his customers were displeased with his readings but he didn’t realize that it would be hard and so taxing.

“Hey,” Junmyeon came in with a bottle of water. “We put the break time sign outside the tent so you can take a rest. You’ve been at it for a while now.”

“Oh my god, thank you,” Sehun reached for the bottle, uncapped it, and almost emptied it in a single gulp. “It’s hard. Some of the things I say were true and I mean most of them. But some were just nonsense. Just something I came up with to satisfy the customers.”

“Well, human behavior says that people just accept the words that they want to hear so I think you’re doing great.”

Sehun smiled at this. “Do you want me to read your fate?”

Junmyeon chuckled. “No. I don’t believe in such things. Plus, you're on break.”

“Come on, not believing is the fun part. Also, you’re the chairman so I can make an exception even when I’m on break.”

“Fine,” Junmyeon placed his right palm on the table.

Sehun beamed. He took Junmyeon’s hand and placed it on his. “Hmm...a Gemini…”

“Why did your nose twitch?”

“It didn’t.”

“Your nose twitched and your lips pursed slightly. What do you have against Geminis?”

“It’s nothing personal. Arieses and Geminis just don’t mix."

"Based on?"

"Personality traits. The stars said so. They don't get along. They just don't mix."

"We're getting along just fine," Junmyeon reminded him.

"I tolerate you, that's different," Sehun told him.

"Oh-ho, is that so?" Junmyeon cocked his head sideways. "Then oh great one, what does my fortune tell you?"

"Hmm," Sehun lightly traced the lines in Junmyeon's palm with his finger. "It says here you're an overachiever, a doer of all and...you don't know how to delegate, a hoarder of responsibilities. Master of stress."

Junmyeon laughed. Sehun was slightly taken aback. He'd never heard or seen his classmate laugh before. 

"That's not a fortune. That’s observation. You're just describing me," Junmyeon told him.

Sehun can't help but grin. "Yeah well, I can see that tonight...you're going to have the best night," he said as he placed Junmyeon's hand on the table.

"Really? Then I look forward to organizing the final activities for tonight. Yey, so fun," Junmyeon gave him a tired smile.

Sehun detected sarcasm. He wanted to say something but Jongdae came in.

"Jun, she's here. We can relieve Sehun now," Jongdae said.

Junmyeon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Perfect timing," Junmyeon said as he stood up. "I think this guy is a charlatan," he pointed to Sehun and laughed.

Sehun managed a weak 'hey'. He didn't know why he felt sad all of a sudden.

Sehun was led to the back of the tent so he could change back to his own clothes. When he was done, he saw Junmyeon talking to some of his councilors while consulting a clipboard. Stress was written all over Junmyeon's face again.

"Hey, uhm...I have to go now," Sehun tentatively said.

Junmyeon broke off the conversation with his councilors so he could look at Sehun and smiled.

"Thanks, Sehun. We'll pay you for the hours you spent here."

"There's no need, Junmyeon. After all, it's for charity," Sehun smiled back.

"I insist," Junmyeon said. "I'll have to give it to you next week."

Sehun wanted to insist that there was really no need since he really didn't need it. But Junmyeon was back to barking orders to his councilors. Sehun sighed as he left the tent.

“What’s gotten into you?” Baekhyun asked Sehun. 

They were enjoying their ice cream which was bought by Chanyeol since surprisingly, he lost at the shooting booth. They were going around the fair to look for something they wanted to do together.

“You okay, Sehun?” Kyungsoo also asked.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Sehun replied. 

But all he could think about was how he can make a certain chairman enjoy the night also. Sehun thought it would be a waste that Junmyeon spearheaded organizing such an event but only to miss it altogether.

“Oh, a marriage booth,” Baekhyun pointed. “Hey, hey, why don’t you guys list me and Kyungsoo to be married there?”

Kyungsoo elbowed him hard. “How about I put you in a punching booth?”

“Ahw, sorry, baby boo!” Baekhyun threw an arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and gave him air kisses.

“Too clingy,” Kyungsoo pushed him away and decided to stay on Chanyeol’s side.

“Oh, how about Sehun, and who’s his crush again?” Baekhyun suggested.

Sehun stopped in his steps. “What?”

“You know? That basketball guy? I think I saw him a while ago. That way you can talk to each other.”

Chanyeol smacked Baekhyun’s head. “For someone who’s a dean’s lister, you’re quite dumb.”

“What?” Baekhyun rubbed his head.

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo changed the subject. “The council did a pretty awesome job this year. Look how organized and fun this is. You’d wonder how the council managed to pull this off.”

“Well, the chairman barely had any sleep and rest just to make sure everything is perfect. So if there's someone who should be praised for all of these, it's Junmyeon,” Sehun said. When he didn’t hear any response from his friends, he looked at them to see them looking at him like he just grew an extra head. “What?”

“Did you just compliment Kim Junmyeon?” Chanyeol can’t help but smile.

“I did not!” Sehun said.

“Ah, you just did, boo,” Baekhyun countered. "You went from 'ew, not him' to 'ALL HAIL JUNMYEON'!"

“I didn’t! I just stated a fact!”

“Yeah…no, it sounded like you were praising him,” Kyungsoo added.

Sehun glared at him. He can take Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s teasings but not Kyungsoo’s.

“Whatever,” Sehun stomped away from them.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol called at him.

“Buying ice cream!” Sehun angrily replied.

“You still have ice cream though,” Kyungsoo noted.

“Well, I want another one!” Sehun can hear his friends’ laughter as he walks away.

He was in line for the ice cream and grumbling about how stupid his friends were when he didn’t notice that someone had lined up behind him.

“I really hope you’re not referring to me.”

Sehun turned sharply. Then beamed. “Junmyeon!”

“Hello,” Junmyeon beamed back. “I got a few minutes break. I figured I could enjoy an ice cream. How about I treat you? After all, I still owe you for the burger from the last time.”

The vendor called to them as they were holding up the line.

“What do you like?” Junmyeon asked.

“Uhm,” Sehun looked at the ice cream flavors though he already knew what he wanted.

“Hmm, mint chocolate ice cream?” Junmyeon asked. Then he turned to the vendor and ordered one.

“How did you know?” Sehun asked him.

“Lucky guess,” Junmyeon winked at him.

“You’re not buying?” Sehun asked again as he received the cone. Junmyeon was already pocketing his wallet.

“I thought I’d want one but I guess I’ll do fine without,” he smiled at him. “Have you tried the different booths?”

Sehun nodded. “It’s really fun. You did great.”

“It was a team effort.”

“It wasn’t. You were the one doing it all,” Sehun reminded him. “Have you tried some of the booths?”

Junmyeon shook his head.

“Oh my god, come on, I’ll bring you to some of my favorites,” Sehun pulled his hand.

“Sehun, I can’t. There’s still so much stuff to do,” Junmyeon told him.

“Oh, come on. A few minutes wouldn’t hurt,” Sehun said. “Besides, if there’s something wrong, I bet your council will call you. Come on, chairman, live a little.”

Junmyeon put his hands on his hips, debating within himself. “I guess they will survive without me for a few minutes,” he finally said.

“Yey!” Sehun cheered.

Sehun had pulled him to a variety of booths around the fair. Sehun wanted to go to the horror booth but Junmyeon didn't want to. But with a lot of pouting and stomping, Junmyeon finally agreed. It ended up with Sehun almost ruining Junmyeon’s sweater from being pulled too many times.

Junmyeon was still laughing when they were already walking towards their next destination.

“Stop laughing!” Sehun puffed his cheeks.

“I’ll stop,” Junmyeon was holding his stomach because it was hurting from laughing too much.

“Argh!” Sehun threw his hands and stomped away from Junmyeon.

“Hey, wait up!”

They were sharing a corndog now. Junmyeon wanted to buy two but Sehun insisted on just buying one since he wasn’t that hungry. He ended up eating most of it. He then spotted the basketball shooting booth again.

“Oh, I have a great idea!,” he turned to Junmyeon.

“The last time you said that my eardrums suffered so much,” Junmyeon reminded him.

“Shut up,” Sehun said then pointed. “We haven’t agreed who will play Romeo and Juliet yet. Let’s decide there. Who gets the highest points wins.”

“Why are you so opposed to playing Juliet? She’s an iconic character.”

“So is Romeo. Besides, I don’t want to portray someone weak and lovestruck.”

“Juliet wasn’t weak and she wasn’t just lovestruck. She was intelligent for her age and quite cunning.”

“So you play her,” Sehun said. Junmyeon just gave him a look. Sehun rolled his eyes. “Come on, then,” he was pulling Junmyeon again. 

But before they reached the booth, three students ran into them and started pulling Junmyeon away.

“What’s this? What’s going on?” Junmyeon asked the giggling girls.

“Marriage booth,” one of them said.

“What?” Both Sehun and Junmyeon asked.

“Help?” Junmyeon asked Sehun as he was being taken away. 

Sehun just watched as the girls were shrieking and announcing that they got Junmyeon. Sehun didn’t like the idea that someone had taken Junmyeon away. So he followed them, wondering who Junmyeon will be ‘married’ off to. 

But instead of the marriage booth, Junmyeon was being led to the jail booth instead, the girls were just messing with him. Junmyeon was being locked up long with others whom Sehun recognized as Dean’s Listers. The jailers were ordered to capture as many Dean's Listers as they could.

“Bail me out,” Junmyeon called to Sehun.

Sehun was beaming as he approached the jail. 

“How long are they going to stay if no one bails them out?” Sehun asked the student guarding the jail, which was really just a box they made to look like a jail.

“Thirty minutes,” the student replied.

“I think you can use those thirty minutes to rest, chairman,” Sehun told him.

“Ha, ha, very funny. Come on, Sehun. Bail me out.”

“I’m not spending a hundred just to bail you out,” Sehun told him.

“It’s for a good cause,” Junmyeon said. 

The half of the proceeds of all the booths in the fair will go to the scholarship fund that the council was raising for less fortunate children.

Sehun heard familiar voices and he looked over to see his three friends being herded towards jail. Sehun watched with glee as they were trying to bargain their freedom with the jailers.

“Now’s the time I am happy not being in the DL,” Sehun grinned as he watched his friends being pushed to jail.

“Sehun, bail us out!” Baekhyun demanded.

“No. I won’t be spending a cent on any of you,” Sehun was thoroughly enjoying the sight before him.

“I’ll just call my council to release me. It’s time to go back anyway,” Junmyeon said.

“No, it isn't! And that’s cheating!” Sehun complained.

“Bail me out now, Sehun,” Junmyeon said.

“Fine,” Sehun took out his wallet and paid a hundred so that Junmyeon would be freed.

“Hey! What about us?” Chanyeol called.

“Stop moving, Chanyeol! It’s already cramped in here!” Kyungsoo elbowed his friend away.

Sehun was still chuckling as he walked away from his friends who were still calling him.

“You’re mean,” Junmyeon told him.

“I never said I was nice,” Sehun smiled at him. “Let’s go!”

Sehun and Junmyeon waited a while as there was a pair playing in the basketball booth. Sehun kept trash talking Junmyeon to psych him off his game. Junmyeon was only chuckling beside him. Then the attendant gave them a token each for the basketball when it was their turn.

“The one who scores the highest will play Romeo?” Junmyeon clarified.

“Yes. No complaints, no grumbling,” Sehun added.

“Fine,” Junmyeon slotted the token. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

Sehun was trying hard to score high. He was no means athletic but he knows how to throw a ball. Plus his long limbs and height would be helpful.

“Hands up!” Sehun screamed when the timers were down to zero. 

He scored 72 points while Junmyeon only scored 70 points.

“I won! I won!”

Junmyeon was supposed to feel a little sad that he lost but seeing Sehun so happy made him happy too.

“So I’m playing Romeo,” Sehun giddily said.

“Fine,” Junmyeon can only say.

“Sehun?”

Sehun was still on his victory high when he turned and almost lost his balance. Ahn Bo-Hyun was standing before him.

“H-Hi!” Sehun nervously greeted. He was so caught off-guard. He was sweaty and his hair was a mess. This was not how he imagined he would be meeting Bo-Hyun tonight.

“Hi!” Bo-Hyun smiled. “I was looking for you!”

“Really? Why?”

“I just figured out you would like these kinds of stuff,” Bo-Hyun said.

“Oh, uhm,” Sehun shifted on his feet. “Yeah.”

“Do you want to join us? The team’s going to try the horror booth,” Bo-Hyun said.

“Oh. Uhm, I actually have tried it already, sorry,” Sehun replied. He wanted to shut his mouth. This was Ahn Bo-Hyun asking him out. It was what he ever wanted. But somehow it didn’t feel right. “Actually I was with --”

But no one was standing behind Sehun when he turned.

“Who?” 

“No...uhm... sorry, I have somewhere else to be,” Sehun told Bo-Hyun. Sehun can’t believe his ears. He was turning Ahn Bo-Hyun away.

“Sure. Some other time then?”

“Sure.”

It took Sehun almost half an hour in locating Junmyeon. He saw him in line for a corndog again. A clipboard was already tucked in his arm. He was back to his chairman duties again.

“Where did you disappear to?” Sehun asked him.

“Oh hello. Sorry, I was needed back,” Junmyeon was surprised to see Sehun so soon.

“And you didn’t even bother telling me? You just left!”

“I thought you would be too busy to notice,” Junmyeon smiled at him. “Where’s Bo-Hyun?”

“I don’t know,” Sehun said as he reached for the corndog that the vendor was about to hand to Junmyeon. “God, I’m so hungry.”

“Hey, that’s mine.”

“It’s mine now,” Sehun took a huge bite. “I got hungry from looking all over for you.”

“You what?”

“You just disappeared on me, man. Not cool. You’re not even answering your phone.”

“I’m not really a phone person,” Junmyeon said.

“I figured that out,” Sehun commented.

“You looked all over for me? Why?”

“We’re not done yet. You can’t just take off like that.”

“But Ahn Bo-Hyun just asked you out. I figured you don’t need me anymore,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun didn’t like those words. “I’d rather spend time with you.”

“What?”

“What?” Sehun repeated. He can’t believe what he just said. “I mean, spending time with you is more fun because I can bully you to no end,” Sehun answered.

Junmyeon can only laugh. “Still hungry?” 

Sehun just finished the stick. “Yes.”

“Wait here,” Junmyeon told him as he went to another stall to buy more food.

Junmyeon told Sehun that he was going to show him something so the two of them were climbing up the main building with food in their hands.

“Where are we going?” Sehun asked. 

“It’s almost eight,” Junmyeon replied.

“So? Is it time for you to study or anything? Is that why we’re here?” He followed Junmyeon through the fire escape.

“Contrary to public knowledge, I do know how to have fun,” Junmyeon said.

“I sincerely doubt that. And reading in the library is not fun. Where are we going? Why are we here?”

They finally reached the top door and Junmyeon pushed. They were already at the rooftop of the building. Students were not allowed to go there so Sehun never did. 

“Are we even allowed to be here?” Sehun asked.

“Perks of being in the council,” Junmyeon beamed. “Come on.”

They walked until they were near the railings. Sehun looked down and he could see the lively fair below.

“What are we doing here?” Sehun asked.

“Is that an Aries thing? Annoy someone with questions?” Junmyeon said as he sat down on the dirty floor.

“No, it’s a normal human being thing. Asking valid questions.”

“Sit down, Sehun,” Junmyeon patted the floor next to him.

“I will not. Not until you give me answers.”

“Stubborn.”

“Now that’s an Aries thing,” Sehun said but he sat down just the same. “Now will you tell me what we’re doing here?”

“We’re waiting. And it’s a good vantage point.”

“For what?”

The skies lit up and Sehun heard the delayed sound of fireworks.

“That.”

Sehun’s eyes lit up like the sky and he stood in excitement.

“We have fireworks!” he climbed to the small step before the railings to get a better look.

“Be careful!” Junmyeon called but his words were drowned out by the fireworks.

Sehun can hear people cheering below and he knew that people were as enthralled and excited as him. Sehun always loved fireworks.

“It’s the finale,” Junmyeon said beside him. He had also stood up and stayed beside Sehun.

Though the lights on the rooftop were flickering, the night sky was colorfully illuminated by the fireworks. The lights were reflected in Sehun’s shining eyes, and his smiles grew wider and wider as firework after firework lit up the sky.

“Doth teach the torches to burn bright. Did my heart love 'til now? For I never saw true beauty 'til this night.” 

Sehun turned to Junmyeon as he felt Junmyeon was telling him something.

“What?”

Junmyeon shook his head and turned his attention to the sky.

“You were right. It is the best night of my life,” Junmyeon said loudly.

“What?” Sehun still couldn’t hear him clearly as the booms of the fireworks drowned out his words. 

Sehun slipped from where he stood but Junmyeon was quick to catch him. They stayed like that for a moment, an inch of space between them. They both could feel each other’s breaths. They just stared into each other's eyes. They both jumped when they heard a loud boom and a shower of lights were adorning the sky.

Sehun moved so he could watch the lights one more time.

“It’s so beautiful,” Sehun whispered.

Junmyeon didn’t take his eyes off Sehun. 

“Agreed.”

**⭐ ACT 03 ⭐**

“So many lines?” Sehun flipped through the stapled papers that Junmyeon gave him. They both had their breaks before their next classes so they decided to meet for their lit project.

“Hey, you were the one who wanted to play Romeo! You said no complaining and no grumbling!” Junmyeon reminded him.

“But so many lines!”

“Suck it up!”

“How am I supposed to memorize all these? I hate memorization! I’m weak at that.”

“Not my problem,” Junmyeon grinned at him.

Junmyeon ran a hand through his hair and Sehun can't help but feel giddy that Junmyeon was still wearing the Gemini bracelet he gave him days ago. He used the money he got for the fortune-telling gig to buy it. Junmyeon had asked him what it was for but Sehun just told him it was a gift. It was a bracelet similar to what Sehun has. But instead of a red thread and ram’s horns, the thread was white this time, the color for air signs. And the pendant hanging on it is the symbol for Gemini.

“Of course it is! If I do poorly on our project, you’ll be affected too!," Sehun told him.

“Not really,” Junmyeon read the script in his hands. “Professor Choi did say we will be graded based on our combined efforts but I know he will still grade us individually.”

Sehun groaned as he hit his head with the script as if doing that would make his mind remember all the words. 

“You even changed the title to ‘Romeo and Jules’. That's a nice touch by the way. If I'd have known, I wouldn't have haggled to play Romeo.”

“Well, you didn't ask how the story would be. Besides, how star crossed can our lovers get if they’re both of the same gender?”

“Why are they even called star-crossed lovers? They’re just two teenagers whose family hate each other. There’s nothing star-crossed about that.”

“You should know! Isn’t that an astrology term? Star crossed lovers, lovers who were doomed from the start. They said stars control human destiny. So despite everything they did, they were still bound to fail.” 

“Yeah, I know. But really? Killing yourself over someone? They're teenagers for Christ's sake! They're impulsive and barely thinking. They could've just thrown a tantrum instead of killing themselves for not getting what they want.” Sehun asked.

“Have you even read the book?” Junmyeon asked him.

“No. But I watched the movie. The one with Leonardo Di Caprio,” Sehun sheepishly smiled.

“Of course,” Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

Their free time in the coming days was spent rehearsing for their play. Sehun was still bemoaning that he’s having trouble memorizing his lines.

“It might help you learn his lines if you feel his character,” Junmyeon suggested.

“What? That I should be a stupid fool for love?” Sehun asked.

Junmyeon just laughed.

“Because that’s what he is! He’s just a horny teenager who left Rosaline when he saw Juliet.”

“It was love at first sight.”

“It wasn’t love at first sight.”

“How do you know it wasn’t?”

“How do you know that it was love at first sight then?” Sehun asked back.

“Because, as cliché as it may sound, you’d know it when it is love at first sight. He’s everything you can only see and all others pale in comparison.”

“She.”

“What?”

“You meant ‘she’ was the only thing he can see.”

“Oh.”

“But still. I don’t understand why they think Romeo and Juliet are considered romantic. It’s just a tragic story of two people.”

“Okay, for someone who believes that stars have power over us, you’re a bit of a hypocrite.”

“I’m sorry?” Sehun was about to throw hands.

Junmyeon just laughed. “Calm down, Romeo. Sit down and let me explain.”

Sehun sighed then sat down beside him.

“Why do you think people use the word Romeo to describe someone who’s in love?”

“I don’t know? Because love makes people stupid?”

“Humor me.”

“Fine,” Sehun rolled his eyes. “Why?”

“Because he’s passionate and would rather die than live in a world where his lover no longer exists. Can you imagine it? He finally found the one that he loves then he lost her. He’d rather not live than lose her. Theirs was an impossible love, but he defied everything to be with her.”

“People find that romantic? Love isn’t about suffering! Why not let go just to see your other half happy and alive? He could’ve just, I don’t know, find another person to love!”

“What if his happiness is just being by her side? What if he can’t bear to stay in a world where he will never see his lover again? I say people just want to know that there is someone out there who’s willing to risk it all for them. I guess people just want to feel special, you know...that maybe once in their life, someone was afraid to lose them.”

“Such a dark and twisted story,” Sehun said.

“You believe what’s written in the stars. You believe in soulmates and all that stuff. Maybe Romeo and Juliet did too. They found their true love with each other. That’s why Romeo left Rosaline. That’s why he killed himself when he thought he lost Juliet. That's why Juliet killed herself when she found Romeo dead. Because for them, without the other, the world would be pointless.”

"Theirs wasn't an impossible love. It was just a case of bad luck."

"Maybe. But they’re star-crossed lovers. Their stars never align. Would you say that's possible? For their stars to meet, I mean. If it did, then they would have lived happily together," Junmyeon asked.

“You’re such a romantic. I never pegged you to be a romantic,” Sehun teased.

“I may not believe in the stars, but I do believe that when you love someone, you will give your all.”

“And have you?”

“Have what?”

“Found that someone.”

Junmyeon flipped through the pages of the script, suddenly finding the papers in his hands more interesting. “Maybe.”

“Who? Who? Tell me!”

“I will not,” Junmyeon stood up.

“Tell me!” Sehun kept hounding him even in the succeeding days.

Their project was due in the coming weeks and their professor announced that since the Faculty of Arts liked the idea of the play in pairs, they decided to host it at the university’s amphitheater and everyone was invited to see it.

“I’m gonna die,” Sehun complained as he and Junmyeon were in the amphitheater to rehearse their blocking.

“You will not.”

“I will. I just memorized my lines and now that there will be other people, strangers, who will watch us, I think I’m going to die on the spot.”

“Save the theatrics for later, Sehun,” Junmyeon said as he walked towards the center of the stage. “So we will stand here for the dance scene, right before the kissing scene.”

“Have you secured the hats for that?” Sehun asked him.

They decided that they will not do the kissing scene but instead trick the audience that they will. Junmyeon was to procure ridiculously large hats so that they can angle their heads to cover their faces.

“I have. I scheduled us a dress rehearsal here a day before our play.”

“We’re going all out? Damn.”

“It’s a Gemini thing, baby,” Junmyeon teased.

Sehun blushed at the endearment. Junmyeon called him to stand to the center to practice their dance scene. Their dance involved not touching each other so the first time they will hold each other will be the supposed kissing scene.

“And then you will hold me here,” Junmyeon grabbed Sehun’s hands and put them on his waist.

Sehun stilled a breath as Junmyeon was so close to him. Junmyeon was busy consulting the script but Sehun was just staring at his face. This was the second time they were only a breath apart. The first time was too dark for Sehun to clearly see Junmyeon but right now, Sehun can clearly see him.

Sehun wondered if Junmyeon has always been so beautiful.

“Sehun!”

“W-What?”

“Say your lines,” Junmyeon told him.

Sehun’s lines were about how he’s going to kiss Junmyeon, er Juliet, the second time. Sehun mumbled his lines and he stiffened as Junmyeon pulled him closer, as if to kiss. If Sehun would just move his head a little bit, they would be kissing.

“And then, here’s where we will angle our heads to make it like we were kissing,” Junmyeon said.

Then Junmyeon stepped back and Sehun’s hands fell on his sides. He just stared wide-eyed as Junmyeon continued to tell him what they were about to do on stage.

Sehun placed a hand over his chest to calm his beating heart. His face was hot and he knew he was blushing.

“Sehun? Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“You’re spacing out,” Junmyeon said.

“Oh, uhm, it’s a bit hot, isn’t it?” Sehun fanned himself.

“Not really, no,” Junmyeon answered.

Sehun cleared his throat. “Well, what are we going to do about the narrations? Have you cleared it with Professor Choi?” Sehun changed the subject.

“Yes, he agreed with the narration as long as we’re the ones doing it. So I think I’ll do the opening narration and you’ll do the ending.”

“Okay,” Sehun’s mind was still racing. Junmyeon’s softness still lingered in his fingers and he can still feel how hot Junmyeon’s breath was on his face. “What about the song we will be playing?”

“Oh, I found the perfect song,” Junmyeon said. “I bet you’ll love it. We’re just going to play it during the dance scene, right before the kissing scene.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Really? No hounding me for information about the song?”

“No, I trust you,” Sehun muttered.

“What’s gotten into you? I was expecting that you will force out the information from me. You seemed like not yourself. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Just the heat,” Sehun answered. He was quite relieved as Junmyeon dropped the subject and continued instructing him on their blocking.

Sehun just looked at Junmyeon and his eyes would linger where his hands had touched him. Sehun gulped as his eyes travelled to Junmyeon's lips.

“Junmyeon?”

“What?”

“What if...what if I kiss you during our play?”

“What?”

“I mean...I might get carried away with the lines and the scene and then, you know. It might just happen, you know. I read somewhere that some of the actors get carried away when they say their lines and I just want you to know first. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I mean it’s for our grade and I know we decided not to do it but just in case --”

“Sehun, you’re rambling,” Junmyeon stopped him because he was talking too fast. “It’s fine. You may kiss me or you may not. It’s all part of the grade, right?”

“Yes, part of the grade,” Sehun took a shuddered breath. He doesn’t understand why he was acting weirdly around Junmyeon.

They rehearsed three times more until they called it a night. They were walking towards the dorms when Sehun saw a shooting star. 

“Look!” Sehun pointed. “I didn’t know there would be shooting stars this time of the year.” He heard Junmyeon chuckling beside him. “This is the part where you will tell me that for someone who loves the stars, why didn’t I know about it?”

“Yes.”

“Well, for your information, astronomy is different from astrology,” Sehun huffed.

“It’s the start of the Geminid Shower.”

“The what?”

“Geminid Shower, they usually start this time of year and last for more than a week. They will peak around December 14 at 2 am in a new moon when there’s absolutely no moonlight to ruin the show.”

Sehun just looked at him like he had spoken a different language.

“What? So I also love to study the stars too,” Junmyeon told him.

“Geminid Shower...like the Gemini?”

Junmyeon nodded. “It’s actually the remnants of the asteroid 3200 Phaethon and when the Earth crosses that dusty path once a year, the meteors fly to the direction of the constellation Gemini, hence its name.”

“So we get a meteor shower every year?”

“Yes. About 20-30 meteors per hour. It’s one of the best meteor showers of all time. I’ve been meaning to watch it but I’m always too sleepy to stay awake."

They were quiet for quite a while with Sehun picturing a meteor shower in his mind and Junmyeon gathering up courage.

"Hey, do you want to watch it with me?” Junmyeon finally asked.

“See a meteor shower? Hell, yes!”

“It will be at dawn, though.”

“I’ve stayed up studying, something I hate doing. But staying up for something I actually like?” Sehun's eyes were shining in excitement.

“It’s a date then. I mean not date date but a date,” Junmyeon explained. “You know that sounds a bit different in my head.” Then he laughed.

Sehun doesn’t know what changed but he can’t wait for that date to come.

**⭐ ACT 04 ⭐**

Chanyeol kicked Sehun’s dangling foot. Sehun was faced down on the sofa and had been like that for more than an hour.

“What is your problem?”

“Star-crossed lovers.”

“What?”

Sehun rolled on the sofa until he was facing up. Chanyeol was peering over him. Sehun handed him his phone.

“ _Aries and Gemini are a combustible mix. Fire and Air signs are not a good match,_ ” Chanyeol read from the screen of Sehun’s phone. “What’s it got to do with you pretending to die on the sofa?”

“Arieses and Geminis don’t mix! It’s a relationship doomed from the start! They’re star-crossed lovers. The stars themselves don’t approve of the match!”

“Are Romeo and Juliet Aries and Gemini? Is that what it is about?”

“No!” Sehun groaned in frustration. “I’m not talking about Romeo and Juliet! But god, why does it feel like Romeo and Juliet? We’re doomed from the start. Well, at least no one will die this time. What if he doesn’t like me at all? What am I going to do?”

“Who are you talking...oh,” Chanyeol finally understood.

“You see?”

“Sehun, you like Junmyeon?”

“Shout it out, will you?”

“SEHUN, YOU LIKE JUNMYEON?!” Chanyeol shouted.

“Who likes who now?” Kyungsoo just entered their room. 

“Why did you shout it out?” Sehun stood up glaring at his best friend.

“You told me to! Can you talk some sense to him please?” Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo. “He’s letting some unsubstantiated feature article ruin his chances with Junmyeon.”

“It’s a well-done research article!” Sehun screamed.

“Man, people in love are so confusing,” Chanyeol grumbled as he stomped off to his room.

“What was Chanyeol talking about? Ruin your chances with Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo asked.

Sehun sank back on the sofa. He handed his phone to Kyungsoo.

“What about it?” his friend asked after reading it.

“Don’t you see?”

“Sehun, are you really going to let something like that stop you from going after what you feel?”

“God, these people. I can’t believe I’m friends with non-believers. Astrology is a learned science, Kyungsoo. It’s not just something as ‘like that’.”

“True. There must be some truth behind it. After all, there’s always a reason for everything. But you know, Sehun, there are just some things that cannot be explained, cannot be ruled and no science can justify it. And one of those things is love,” Kyungsoo said. "Tell me, you told me so many times that hanging out with a Gemini would only bring misfortune. Has that happened every time you're with Junmyeon?"

Sehun opened his mouth to answer a default ‘yes’. But when he looked back to all the days he had spent with Junmyeon, Sehun didn’t even bother consulting his horoscope anymore. 

"No."

"Then, there's your answer, Sehun."

“But Kyungsoo, it’s written in the stars that we can’t be together! Our stars just don’t align! It never will!”

“Then align it yourself. Sehun, I know you believe in the cosmos but Chanyeol is right. Would you really let that stop you from falling in love with the person who just makes everything feel right for you?”

“Hey, Sehun,” Baekhyun just entered the door. “Someone’s waiting for you downstairs. The sup won’t let him in since he’s not a registered visitor. He said he’s been wanting to see you for days and --”

Sehun immediately took off. He had been blowing off Junmyeon for days now. He has been confused over his own feelings and he doesn’t know how to face him yet. He just told everyone that he was sick.

But now, with some clearance and encouragement, he can finally face Junmyeon.

“Hi, Sehun.”

“Bo-Hyun,” Sehun wanted to hide his disappointment.

“I heard you were sick and I just wanted to check on you,” Bo-Hyun smiled at him. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Better enough to eat out?”

“What?”

“There’s this ramen shop that I think you’ll like,” Bo-Hyun said. “I’m sorry for dropping by unannounced. I called you and left you messages but you weren’t answering your phone.”

“Oh, that was your number?” Sehun had been receiving calls and texts from an unregistered number but he didn’t even bother reading them. He just straight out deleted them.

“Yes. So are you free?”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

Sehun should be celebrating. It was everything that he ever wanted and more. He was having dinner with his crush. Bo-Hyun was perfectly matched for him. He was the one the stars had for Sehun. But Sehun felt that it wasn’t just right.

Bo-Hyun was asking him if he was free to watch their championship game, an out of town game. Sehun had been missing out on the games since he was always busy with Junmyeon and their project so Sehun told Bo-Hyun that he will be there.

“Great. I’ll be bringing my car so you can ride with me.”

Sehun can only nod.

He was still spacing out when he finally arrived at his dorm. His three friends were bent over the table and busy doing their research project.

“Hey, how was the date?” Baekhyun asked.

“What?” Sehun turned to him.

“You went out with Bo-Hyun, right? Well, I assumed that you did because you never came back when I said he was waiting for you downstairs,” Baekhyun added.

“Oh. It was okay, I guess,” Sehun proceeded to open the fridge. He didn’t even know why he was opening it in the first place. He opened the freezer and saw a pint of mint chocolate ice cream that wasn't there before. “Who brought this?” he asked.

“Junmyeon came by,” Chanyeol answered. “He was worried that you weren’t showing up in classes and hasn’t been returning his messages. He bought that to cheer you up.”

“He came here? And he didn’t stay to wait for me?”

“Uh, no. He left after I told him you went out on a date with Bo-Hyun,” Baekhyun answered. “OW!”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol just smacked Baekhyun on the head.

“What was that for? That really hurt!” Baekhyun was rubbing that back of his head.

“Sehun!”

His friends were still calling him but Sehun was already rushing outside. He tried dialing Junmyeon’s number but it was just ringing. He looked everywhere for him. The student council office, the library, even the rooftop. He even went to his dorm but his roommate Minseok told him that Junmyeon hasn’t returned yet.

“Sehun?”

“Junmyeon!” Sehun immediately ran up to him. He had to clear out the misunderstanding with Junmyeon.

“What are you doing standing outside our dorm?” Junmyeon asked.

“You weren’t answering your phone,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon retrieved his phone and laughed. “I must have forgotten to set it on vibrate mode too. I had it in silent mode. We met up with the foundation to turn-over the money we raised during the school fair.”

“That’s great,” Sehun can only say. Sehun was willing himself to say more but he can’t find the right words.

“So what are you doing here? Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Oh. Uhm. I heard you dropped by our dorm. So thanks for the ice cream,” Sehun said.

“You’re welcome. You didn’t have to come all the way here. You could’ve texted.”

“But you’re not answering your phone,” Sehun repeatedly softly.

Junmyeon chuckled. “So you’re feeling okay, now?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am fine now.”

“So I heard you went out with Bo-Hyun.”

Sehun closed his eyes and cursed Baekhyun in his head. “It wasn’t a date. He was just worried that I was sick and offered to buy me dinner.”

“Sounds like a date to me,” Junmyeon said. “Hey, congratulations.”

“What? Why?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“No, it’s not. It really wasn’t a date, Junmyeon. And it’s not what I wanted.”

“You don't need to explain to me, Sehun. I thought going out with him is something you’ve always wanted?” Junmyeon asked.

“Yeah...I thought so too.”

“So...is there anything else?”

“Junmyeon?”

“Yeah?”

“Uhm…,” Sehun shook his head. “Nothing. Thanks for the ice cream. Really.”

Gameday came and Sehun ended up taking a bus towards the arena where the game will be held. He told Bo-Hyun he would just meet him there. He doesn’t feel comfortable at the thought of being in a confined space with him. He knew what Bo-Hyun was trying to do. And Sehun must put an end to it before it could even begin. 

Sehun had invited his friends to watch with him but they declined. Baekhyun has Sunday shifts and Kyungsoo isn’t really into basketball. Chanyeol hated to drive for hours to just see something he can watch online. So Sehun ended up watching it alone. 

The game was exciting, the scores kept changing. Sehun did miss the adrenaline that came with watching a basketball game. But his heart just wasn’t into it unlike before.

It was a tough game but their team remained victorious. Everyone was running to the court to celebrate the team’s championship.

“Hey,” Sehun patted Bo-Hyun.

“Hey!” Bo-Hyun was so happy seeing him that he immediately hugged Sehun. “You came.”

“I told you I would,” Sehun smiled at him.

“Listen, the guys would be celebrating. Do you want to join? I can drop you off at the dorms after. We won't be staying long.”

“Thanks for the invite but…”

"Sehun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just...Bo-Hyun, I'm sorry. I know what you want from me but I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you."

“Your heart’s been turned, hasn’t it?”

Sehun can only nod.

“I heard that you like me. I thought at first it’s ridiculous because...I mean, you crushing on me was a concept I could only dream of. I always see you cheering for us and I always work up the courage to talk to you but I always chicken out at the last minute. And then we finally got the chance to talk and I thought that maybe they were right. Maybe I have a chance with you.”

“Sorry, you also had a crush on me?” Sehun was dumbfounded.

“Who wouldn’t? I always admire your energy when you cheer for us and how you always defend us from someone talking badly about us. You’re quite famous with the team, you know. But I am too late, ain’t I? I missed my chance.”

“I’m so sorry,” he softly said. 

“It’s Junmyeon, isn’t it?”

“How did you know?”

“Other than the fact that I always see you around campus with him? I actually saw you two at the basketball booth during the last day of the University Days. You looked like you were having the time of your life. I guess that was the first sign for me,” Bo-Hyun chuckled. “What were you thinking, by the way, challenging him to a shooting game?”

“Oh, we were deciding who’s going to play a character so I thought maybe a game could help,” Sehun said. “I won, by the way,” he added.

“You won? Against Kim Junmyeon?”

“Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?”

Bo-Hyun stared and then laughed. “He really likes you.”

“What?”

“Did you know Junmyeon used to play basketball in high school?” 

“Really? I didn't know!”

“Yeah, but our teams never really played against each other since we were from different high school districts,” Bo-Hyun continued. “But we always meet at basketball camps. Do you know what we call him? Sharp Shooter. He’s a shooting guard and he almost never misses a shot.”

“So…that time…”

“Either he’s basketball skills are rusty, which I doubt, or he really likes you to lose on purpose.”

Sehun’s thoughts were swimming in his head. If what Bo-Hyun had told him was true, then Junmyeon likes him too.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his phone vibrate. It was already midnight and an alarm just went off.

“Oh my god, it’s the 14th!”

“Yeah.”

“The Geminid Shower.”

“The what?” Bo-Hyun asked. 

“The Geminid Shower. The date, oh my god! Bo-Hyun, I’m so sorry but I have to go!”

Sehun ran to the bus stop but there weren’t any buses coming. The last bus just left fifteen minutes ago. He tried hailing a cab but since the game just ended, there were a lot of passengers waiting on the streets.

He tried calling Junmyeon but the other was not answering.

“Chanyeol,” Sehun sobbed on the phone.

_“Sehun, what’s wrong?”_

“Please pick me up,” he sobbed harder. “Please, I don't want to lose him. Please come and pick me up.”

What usually was a two-hour drive, Chanyeol made it to one-and-a-half. 

“Oh my god, I’m so stupid, Chanyeol,” Sehun said.

“You’re quite self-aware lately,” Chanyeol said. “But why were you crying on the phone begging me to pick you up? Aren’t you supposed to go with Bo-Hyun?”

“It’s over,” Sehun said. “Whatever it was between me and Bo-Hyun, it’s over. I mean, it hasn’t even begun yet but oh my god, I’m so stupid.”

“Like I said, self-aware. Don’t worry, Romeo, we’re going to save this love story.”

It was twenty minutes past three when they arrived at university grounds. The car wasn’t even parked yet but Sehun jumped from the front seat and ran towards the main building. Sehun just prayed that Junmyeon would still be there.

“Junmyeon!” Sehun called the moment he opened the doors. But the rooftop was empty apart from something glinting in the middle of the rooftop floor.

Sehun walked towards it, afraid to confirm what it was.

It was Junmyeon's Gemini bracelet.

**⭐ ACT 05 ⭐**

Junmyeon had been avoiding him. Sehun was sure of it. But he couldn’t fault him for it. After all, it was all Sehun’s fault. He had been texting and calling him but he hasn’t gotten any reply. The only thing he was looking forward to was their literature class. At least there he was sure he could see Junmyeon. But the class was canceled. Professor Choi told them to use the free time for their final rehearsal.

The stars were testing Sehun’s patience.

“This is ridiculous,” Sehun tossed his phone on the sofa.

“What is?” Chanyeol didn’t even look up from his phone. He was playing a game, some sort of a mafia-type multiplayer game that he had been wanting Sehun to play also.

“He’s been avoiding me for days!”

“I don’t really blame him. If someone would also stand me up after making plans I was excited about, I will also get angry,” Chanyeol mumbled.

“But he likes me too! Doesn’t that give me a chance to be heard or something?”

“Whoever said that Junmyeon likes you too?”

Sehun had it. He grabbed Chanyeol’s phone and tossed it to the sofa too.

“Come on, man! I was almost done swiping my ID card! Do you know how hard it is to get the perfect timing for that?”

“Chanyeol, can you please be my friend for one minute?”

Chanyeol sighed. “Look, the problem between you two is you don’t communicate. You just assume. You are prejudiced with your biases against his zodiac sign which I think, and I stand by it, is baseless and ridiculous. You’re so blinded by it you didn’t even see love when it’s been staring at you in the face the entire time. And that brings me to my second point. Because you act like that, he assumes you like someone else. And especially because you stood him up for that other guy.”

“That’s why I’m trying everything I can to find him so I can talk to him and set everything straight! He’s really good at hiding from me and he’s not even answering his phone.”

“Then try harder and stop moping here!”

“I’m not moping!”

“You are! Sehun, everyone knows how stubborn you can get when there’s something you want. So why are you just here in hiding? Are you afraid that he’s going to reject you?”

“N-No.”

“Then go!” 

Sehun really did go. But he still wasn’t able to find Junmyeon. 

He finally received a text from Junmyeon the night before the play. He told him that their dress rehearsal was canceled and to pick up his costume at his dorm. Sehun thought he would finally see him but it was only his roommate who was waiting for him.

“Is Junmyeon mad at me?” he can’t help but ask Junmyeon’s roommate.

“No, not really,” Minseok answered. “He’ll come around, Sehun. After all, he’s a Gemini. Just hang in there.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I think you know exactly what I mean. After all, you’re an expert on the subject. Good luck.”

“Thanks, I really needed it. This play is going to kill me.”

Minseok chuckled. “I meant the other thing. But good luck on your play, anyway.”

The day of the plays finally came. Sehun can’t believe the turnout. It seemed like the entire school was in the amphitheater. He felt like he wanted to throw up, stage fright and all that stuff. Plus it would be the first time he’ll be seeing Junmyeon again after all those days he’s been avoiding him.

“Hey, Sehun. Yixing said to get ready. It’s almost your turn,” he heard his classmate, Jongin, calling him. Jongin was just done with his play. Sehun looked over and he saw Yixing pointing at him. Yixing was Professor Choi's assistant and was the one who organized everything.

Sehun looked across the stage if Junmyeon was there. He couldn’t see anything.

“Hey Jongin, did you see Junmyeon on the other side?” Sehun asked Jongin since he entered through the other side so he might’ve seen Junmyeon.

But he didn’t even need Jongin’s reply since he just saw Junmyeon who just emerged from behind the sea of people waiting for their turn backstage.

“Junmyeon!” Sehun grabbed Junmyeon’s elbow.

“Sehun, I must go to my place.”

“Junmyeon, wait, let’s talk. Okay?”

“Now’s really not a good time!”

“After. After this, let’s talk, please. There’s nothing between me and Bo-Hyun. Believe me.”

“Places!” Yixing shouted.

“Sehun, let go.”

“Promise me, we’ll talk.”

“Fine! I promise! Now let go!"

Sehun watched as Junmyeon ran to get to the other side of the stage.

“Oh Sehun, take your place,” Yixing called to him.

Junmyeon was standing opposite him on the stage. Sehun wasn’t able to see Junmyeon in his costume a while ago as he was busy pleading. But now that he can see him in it, it was a sight to behold. He never saw something so beautiful. Even with the ridiculously large hat, Junmyeon was stunning.

Something finally clicked in his head. A memory. And Sehun really felt so stupid and so blind. 

Sehun took a deep breath. 

**“Two households, both alike in dignity,**

**In fair Verona, where we lay our scene.”**

Sehun saw Junmyeon entering the stage first. And when he got into position, Sehun entered the stage. Sehun’s heart was thudding in his chest as he saw the audience. He took another deep breath as Junmyeon’s recorded narration filled the amphitheater.

**“From ancient grudge break to new mutiny**

**Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.**

**For forth the fatal loins of these two foes**

**A pair of star-crossed lovers take their lives.”**

Both of them were going to the center stage now for the dance scene.

_♪ Come a little closer, flicker in flight. ♪_

Sehun was so surprised when the song played that he almost lost character. He almost missed the barely-there smile that Junmyeon had when he saw Sehun's expression.

_♪ We’ll have about an inch space_

_But I’m here_

_I can breathe in what you breathe out_ _♪_

They were now standing close to each other but the song stopped, so did Junmyeon. He gave Sehun a nod to continue. So Sehun placed his hands on Junmyeon’s waist and pulled him closer. Then they started to turn.

**_♪ Let me know if I’m doing this right,_ **

**_Let me know if my grip’s too tight._ **

**_Let me know if I can stay all of my life. ♪_ **

Sehun watched in awe as Junmyeon sang the next lines as they twirled on the center stage.

 **** _♪_ **_Let me know if dreams can come true,_ **

**_Let me know if this one’s yours too._ **

**_‘Cause I see it, oh_ **

**_And I feel it right here._ **

**_And I feel you right here._ ** _♪_

Junmyeon finished the song and the instrumental for the song Gemini started playing.

“I thought you said you can’t sing,” Sehun can’t help whisper.

“I said I don’t sing. Not that I can’t sing,” Junmyeon replied in a whisper. “Your lines. Our hats are large enough to cover our faces for the next part.”

“Junmyeon, I’m going to kiss you,” Sehun whispered.

“What?”

“I’m going to kiss you but only if you will let me.”

“Sehun, your lines.”

“I don’t like Bo-Hyun. Not anymore. I like someone else now. And he has been driving me crazy.”

“Sehun.”

“Junmyeon, it’s you. Only you. Please believe me.”

They stood unmoving on the centerstage. Sehun knew that several eyes were on them but he didn't care. All that matters now was the man in his arms.

Junmyeon just looked at him. Sehun didn't know what Junmyeon was looking or waiting for but whatever it was, it seemed like he found it. The corner of Junmyeon's lips pulled ever so slightly in a smile as he gripped Sehun's hands tighter and his eyes shone like the fireworks they witnessed that night.

“Then sin on my lips,” Junmyeon finally breathed.

Sehun twirled Junmyeon one last time then he gently cradled his face. When he leaned down, the hats were both knocked off of their heads.

**“Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.”**

Sehun closed his eyes after saying his lines as he pressed forward and his lips touched Junmyeon’s lips.

Sehun continued kissing Junmyeon until Junmyeon was kissing him back. His heart pounding was louder than the cheers from the crowd. They finally parted and Junmyeon’s face was flushed. He figured his face was red too.

**“You kiss by the book!”**

Junmyeon managed to gasp. Sehun was pleased that Junmyeon was as affected as him by the kiss.

The death scene came next. Junmyeon was laying on the floor and Sehun knelt beside him. He showed the audience the bottle of the ‘poison’ he will drink after finding his lover ‘dead’.

He drank the water from the bottle then caressed Junmyeon’s face. Then he kissed him again. 

**“Thus with this kiss, I die.”**

He laid down beside Junmyeon and closed his eyes. He felt Junmyeon moving beside him. Then he felt fingers on his own lips. 

“Can I kiss you too?” Junmyeon whispered.

It wasn’t in the script. According to the script, Junmyeon would just touch his lips with his fingers before stabbing himself. 

Sehun nodded.

Then he felt it. Junmyeon’s soft lips against his. It was just a gentle peck. A soft push of their lips.

**“Thy lips are warm! Let me die!”**

Sehun grunted when Junmyeon’s body finally fell on top of him.

They waited until Sehun’s ending narration would start before standing up. 

**“A glooming peace this morning with it brings.”**

Since Sehun was beneath Junmyeon, he waited for him to stand up before he could himself. Junmyeon offered his hand to help him up.

**“The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head.**

**Go hence, to have more talk of the sad things**

**Some shall be pardoned and some punished.”**

They held hands as they marched forward to the front of the stage to give the clapping audience a bow.

**“For never was a story of more woe**

**Than this of Jules and his Romeo.”**

They were still holding hands as they exited the stage. Junmyeon was giggling and laughing at the praises from their classmates and friends. Sehun can’t even concentrate on what his own friends were saying because he was just watching Junmyeon, waiting for him to be alone so he can finally talk to him.

“Junmyeon,” he pulled the man as it was evident that him being left alone was impossible.

“Hey! We did great out there!” Junmyeon beamed.

Junmyeon was glowing that Sehun’s chest ached upon seeing such beauty.

“Doth teach torches to burn bright,” Sehun said. “Did my heart love 'til now? For I never saw true beauty 'til this night.”

“Sehun --”

“That’s what Romeo said when he first saw Juliet. It really was love at first sight. You were right all along. And that’s what you said to me, right? That night of the fireworks. At least that’s what I think you said to me,” Sehun spoke. “And now I finally understood. Junmyeon, what I said out there, I mean every word. Yes, I liked Bo-Hyun. But that was before you. You came and you were everything that I don’t even like! But I loved every minute I spent with you and even when all we do is bicker, I want that. You make me so happy and you make everything feel so right. Junmyeon, I want to be with you and no one else.”

Junmyeon was speechless. It was all he wanted to hear. He saw movement from behind Sehun and his heart dropped.

“Bo-Hyun,” Junmyeon said.

“What?”

“Bo-Hyun is waiting for you,” Junmyeon pointed behind him. 

Sehun turned to see Bo-Hyun waiting for him with flowers.

“Excuse me,” Junmyeon wanted to leave.

“No, Junmyeon, listen. It isn’t him,” Sehun was close to crying. Everything seemed to be going right, why does it have to be so hard? He reached for Junmyeon's hands and held them tight. “Please believe me. I don’t know why he’s here but I already told him I like someone else. Because it’s you. It’s always been you. I thought that stars were mocking me, for I always believe that we weren’t a perfect match. We’re star-crossed lovers, or a least our signs are. I always believe that stars hold our destiny. But I believe now that we have control over it. I finally understood Romeo, at how he didn’t want to live in a world without his Juliet. How he didn’t want to love another. Because what’s the point? What’s the point of loving someone else who’s not your great love? Because the world would be pointless without them in it. That’s how I feel. The world is pointless if I don’t have you beside me.”

"You're saying that now because we've been spending so much time together. But what will happen after? The stars you so believed in don't even want us together. How can you say you want to be with me?"

Like him, Junmyeon was also close to tears. Sehun has to make it right.

"Because," Sehun took a deep breath, "you're my one true love, I just know it. And if the stars will be against it, then I will make my own destiny. I will rewrite the stars. So please, please give me a chance to prove it."

Junmyeon was quiet for a moment then he looked up at Bo-Hyun who was still hovering by the door. “You shouldn’t let Bo-Hyun wait for you,” he finally said.

Sehun dropped his hands listlessly. Just like how his heart dropped. After several heart-breaking seconds, Sehun finally moved towards where Bo-Hyun was waiting.

“Sehun?” Junmyeon called.

Sehun hesitated to turn. His tears just started to fall and he doesn’t want Junmyeon to see him in such a state.

“Would you like an ice cream date tomorrow afternoon?”

“What?” Sehun turned despite himself.

Junmyeon smiled as he stepped forward and wiped Sehun’s tears.

“An ice cream date would be perfect, no?”

“But you don’t like ice cream,” Sehun sobbed. 

“I don’t,” Junmyeon agreed, wiping his own tears away. “But I’m in love with the person I'll be with, so I guess it’s okay.”

Sehun threw his arms around Junmyeon and cried on his shoulders. All the anger, frustration, and relief were washing over him like a tidal wave. He can’t even describe how he was feeling at the moment but he sure does love the feel of the man in his arms.

“I’m sorry about the Geminid Shower. I’m so sorry. I know you’re mad. You even left your bracelet there.”

“I know. I was really hurt. But thank you for not giving up on us.”

“I guess my stubborn quality did us good.”

Junmyeon was half-laughing and half-crying. “I was going to talk to you after the play too. I know I was going to forgive you because I don’t hold grudges. And I was going to beg too, I was going to ask you to choose me. Because I was mad, Sehun, but I was already so in love with you. I'm so far gone. With your height and your face and your fiery personality, I didn't stand a chance. I was thinking that it won’t matter anymore if you already like someone else. As long as I can tell you how I feel so I’ll never have to regret it.”

“Oh my god, I love you,” Sehun held him tighter. “I’m really sorry about the Geminid shower.”

“Don’t worry. There’s always next year. And the year after. And then the year after that. And so on.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. And go talk to Bo-Hyun. Tell him your boyfriend doesn’t like it when someone else is giving you flowers. Geminis might not be possessive by nature, but I can change that.”

Sehun laughed despite the tears. “I believe you. And don’t worry, I will talk to him about my boyfriend.”

**⭐ FINAL ACT ⭐**

The stars finally aligned and Sehun was finally happy. After their play, they talked all night, giggling and sighing over the phone. Chanyeol had angrily knocked on his door twice and telling him to keep everything down.

He asked why Junmyeon chose the song _Gemini_ for their play. Junmyeon told him it was perfect. The song sang about finally having the person of your dreams, despite all the odds. Most stories just end in _happily ever afte_ _r_. But the song sings about what happens after that _after_. If Romeo and Juliet could’ve gotten their happily ever after, they would’ve done everything to make it right. That was what the song was about. And Junmyeon figured that Sehun would love it too.

Sehun definitely did.

Sehun was thoroughly enjoying his ice cream. And he thoroughly likes the hand holding his. A hand wearing a similar bracelet as him. He made Junmyeon promise him that he will never take the bracelet off even if they will be fighting. Junmyeon might not be possessive but Sehun is. It’s an Aries thing. And he just wants everyone to know that Junmyeon was his and his alone.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he had to let go of Junmyeon’s hand, sadly, as he pulled out his phone.

It was a message from Junmyeon. The man who professed that he hated texting most of all, just texted him.

Sehun looked to the man beside him. Junmyeon was busy trying hard to pretend he wasn't at least a bit interested in what Sehun was reading.

**_my gemini_ ❤️ **

_Let me know if I’m doing this right_

_L_ e _t me know if my grip’s too tight_

_Let me know if I can stay all of my life?_

Sehun smiled as he typed his reply. He tapped Junmyeon on his shoulder and when Junmyeon turned, he surprised him with a kiss on his lips 

“You taste like ice cream,” Junmyeon said.

“Ain’t I sweet?” Sehun grinned.

Junmyeon just shook his head. His phone vibrated and he opened Sehun’s reply.

**_my love_** **❤️**

_Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all love it. I'm not quite knowledgeable on the zodiac signs but when I saw the prompt, I claimed it because I love the song. I hope I'd done it justice.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
